The Sleepover Party
by Kitkat23316
Summary: [KiraxLacus][AsuCaga][Threeshot] You know what they say...Curiousity killed the cat. [OC]
1. You Are Cordially Invited

**The Sleepover Party**

Chapter 1 : You Are Cordially Invited…

Kira and Athrun looked down the hall at Lacus.

She was passing out envelopes in secret to a couple of girls.

They kept on giggling and bystanders were trying to find out what was going on.

"What do you think she's doing?" Kira asked Athrun.

Athrun shrugged.

"Hey…let's get closer and try to find out…" Athrun said as he sneaked closer.

Kira grabbed him back. "NO!"

"It might be a secret…Lacus won't trust us if we eavesdrop on it."

"Fine then…" Athrun said as they walked to homeroom.

"But it's a secret she's keeping from you." He said as he smirked.

Kira bit his lip.

"Uh…well…"

He shook his head and walked to his desk.

Some girls that got an envelope walked in and giggled even louder.

Athrun raised his eyebrows as he turned his laptop on.

Kira resisted. He opened his laptop and turned it on too.

"Huh?"

Kira spotted an envelope on the floor.

His eyes widened.

It was Lacus'.

He opened up the instant messaging browser.

-Hey Athrun?

-Yeah Kira?

-Youll never guess wut I found

-wut?

-One of Lacus' envelopes

-lol

-youre kidding…right?

-nope, look

Athrun looked up and saw Kira holding a pink envelope.

-omg

-OPEN IT

-r u sure

-hell yeah

-Okay

Kira opened the envelope

A flowery stationary was enclosed.

It read :

You are cordially invited to Lacus Clyne's sleepover party

It will be held at the Clyne Mansion in 3 days. Please bring a bathing suit, towel, change of clothes, sleeping clothes, and a sleeping bag. See ya there!

Sincerely,

Lacus Clyne

Lacus Clyne

-its a…sleepover party…

-wow

-thats the big news?

-hey

-wut

-how bout we check it out

-huh

-u kno, just c wut they talk about

-u kno, ur the one that didn't wanna do this kind of stuff in the first place…

-I kno

-so lets do it

-sure

Athrun smirked as he signed out of the chatroom.

"Excuse me Mister Zala? What is so pleasing to you that you would smirk at your computer screen?" The teacher asked.

He quickly opened up his word document with all his notes.

"Uh I—uh…was just acknowledging my notes on how good it is." He covered up as he pointed to the screen.

"Hm. Good. But don't get too cocky." The teacher said as he resumed teaching.

Kira snickered.

"Something wrong Mister Yamato?" The teacher said as he turned around.

"Oh, no, nothing." He said as he looked at Athrun.

…after school…

"Well we have three days to plan what we'll do." Kira said as he grabbed his backpack from his locker.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we'd just purchase some night vision goggles, those weird eavesdropping machines, and bring our cellphones in case we need anything." Athrun said as they started walking.

"Yeah. Can't wait, we haven't done anything this fun in a while!" Kira said as he jumped in excitement.

"Whoa calm down…We still have two days left till Operation Undercover Sleepover!"

"Okay…Your so-called "Operation Undercover Sleepover" won't go on unless we get the materials!" Kira yelled as he tried to return to their normal conversation from this wild tangent.

Athrun nodded as they ran to the department store.

_Now where could these things be…_he thought as he searched the aisles.

"Okay let's go!"

"Huh?" Athrun looked up and saw Kira holding the things they needed.

"How did yo—or how long has it bee—Wha—?" Athrun gaped at how quick a shopper Kira was.

"Nevermind that, let's go!" Kira said as they ran home.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could—"

"Hey Kira!"

"Huh?!? Oh Lacus..heh…Hey!" Kira said as he kept the shock still inside him.

He felt embarrassed.

"Uh me and Athrun are gonna go on the computer…uh…see ya!" Kira quickly said as he rushed inside the house.

He put his hands on his knees and panted.

"Phew! That was close!"

"Okay I'm gonna go rest at home, I'll meet up with Cagalli probably too." Athrun said as he grabbed his backpack and snuck out the side door.

Kira laid down in a chair and closed his eyes.

_I hope we're doing the right thing…oh we're probably not but I wanna just check it out…then we'll go. I hope Lacus won't get mad or at least not find out!_

Kira bit his lip.

COUNTDOWN TO OPERATION : **1**


	2. Lying Low, Spying Low

This chapter is when the OC are introduced. Just a heads up so you know! And also, don't worry about how it ends. This is a _happy_ ending story. Note the _happy _part!

Chapter 2 : Lying Low, Spying Low

Kira silently walked to school. He noticed Athrun walking towards him. "Hey Kira! What's u—" Kira quickly grabbed Athrun and covered his mouth. He let go after a while. "Come on, we have to lie low for the rest of the day. So Lacus won't suspect a thing." Kira whispered.

Athrun nodded, then he pretended to zip his lips together. Kira laughed. "Stop joking around Athrun." He muttered. Athrun smiled. They ambled through the park to get to their school. _If we pass through here they'll never notice us!_ , Kira thought as he mischievously smiled.

Just then, he saw Lacus, Cagalli, and their two other friends, Mizuki and Reina huddled together whispering and giggling about something. Mizuki was a jet-black haired girl with soft, red eyes and pale skin. Cagalli always joked that she was a ghost. Reina was a redhead who had blue eyes and fairly tanned skin.

They passed dangerously close to them. "Hey Kira!!!" Lacus stepped back from the group and waved. She hugged him. Kira hugged her back. He felt uncomfortable around her now, but still happy she was there. Athrun noticed Cagalli facing him from inside the circle. She smiled and waved. He smiled back and waved back uneasily. Cagalli wasn't the type of girl to go and hug him like Lacus, she was more of a fighter.

They walked quickly after that to their lockers. _This will be a tough day…_, Kira thought as he got his books out. Athrun didn't seem to mind, he got in trouble with Cagalli a lot so she would think it would be mostly funny.

…after school…

Kira and Athrun left school right when the bell rang so Lacus wouldn't see them. Unfortunately, Cagalli was at her locker and spotted them leaving earlier than usual. _What are they doing? Probably some stupid boy stuff._ She thought as she watched them run off into the park. Then she saw her friends coming towards her.

Kira looked back, he saw Cagalli, Lacus, Reina, and Mizuki huddled together again, except Cagalli kept looking at us. "Damn, Cagalli suspects that we're doing something mischievous. " Kira muttered to Athrun. "She probably won't care. She probably couldn't care less!" Athrun whispered back.

Once they got to Kira's house they got ready for the operation to commence. They changed into their black outfits. Athrun had on a green shirt under, and Kira had his red/black outfit on.

They grabbed all the materials they needed and ran outside onto the beach. Athrun looked down the beach, and saw Lacus' mansion in the distance. They ran as fast and silent as they could. Kira and Athrun stopped for a quick breather on the side wall of the mansion.

Kira looked up and saw a big tree extending to the top room, Lacus' room. He climbed up. "What the hell are you doing?" Athrun whispered as he looked up the big tree. Kira motioned for silence then made some hand motions to show that it was Lacus' room. Athrun understood and climbed up as well.

Lacus had on a blue nightgown and her hair was let down. She was fixing her gold hairclip. Kira smiled and almost fell off the branch they were sitting on gazing at her beauty. Athrun quickly grabbed him back and they hid behind a branch with lots of itchy leaves attached.

Lacus looked out her window. _Hm. That's strange. I thought I heard something outside…Oh well, it was probably just the wind._ She thought as she continued fixing her hair.

"That was a close one…Oh look. She's going downstairs." Athrun whispered. They slid off the tree one by one. When they finally reached the ground they had splinters on their hands. Kira bit his tongue in pain and plucked them out carefully. Athrun didn't seem to mind the pain and just took them out of his skin.

They ducked behind a bush. Then the doorbell rang. Mizuki, Cagalli, and Reina walked in. Athrun smiled at Cagalli. She had on a pajama monkey shirt and pants. Mizuki and Reina had on matching green nightgowns on.

They started talking and giggling again. "Is this all they do? Talk and giggle? Get the sound machine." Kira whispered to Athrun.

Athrun picked up the cold, square metal machine and the headphones to go with it. Kira put on the headphones. He could now hear what they were talking about.

"They're talking about why Cagalli didn't wear a nightgown like them…" Kira said disappointed.

Athrun picked up his nightvision binoculars. "Wait Kira, they just set down their sleeping bags…"

Kira snickered. He took off his headphones and put the sound on speaker so Athrun could hear.

"Wow! Lacus, you look so pretty!" Reina said as she hugged Lacus.

"Yeah, what if Kira were here?" Mizuki smirked while Cagalli flinched at the sound of her brother. Lacus blushed.

Kira blushed too and tried to get a closer look. Athrun snickered at Kira's fluffy side.

"Well Cagalli, what if Athrun were here? I heard he likes monkeys…" Lacus smiled mischievously back.

"Well..um that's true, but…" Cagalli panicked inside.

Athrun's eyes sank into his face. Kira tried to hold his laughter in and fell to the ground trying to hold it all in. The girls looked to the window where they were at, but they quickly ducked in time.

"Okay enough, let's be quieter so they can be comfortable talking…" Athrun sternly said. Kira looked surprised at Athrun that he was so intent on listening in on their girly conversations.

An hour passed by and all they talked about was shopping, accessories, and other stuff that they didn't pay attention to anymore.

Kira looked up from his resting position. He held on tight to his headphones. Athrun was startled by his sudden movement and got a closer look at the girls.

"So Lacus…how's your relationship with Kira?" Reina said slyly. Lacus gulped.

"Yeah Kira, how is your relationship with Lacus?" Athrun said with a sly grin on his face matching Reina's. Kira concentrated on Lacus wondering what she would say.

"He's been a complete gentleman. I'm glad I met him." Lacus softly said. All the girls looked in awe, except for Cagalli who simply smiled.

"Oh that's so romantic!!!!!!" Mizuki bubbly said.

"Yes, I remember when he took me to the park and prepared a picnic for me…it was so sweet. I loved it. Then he kissed me. And gave me flowers. And……" Kira shut off the speakers in embarrassment.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at Kira, who looked away pretending that they didn't hear anything. He turned the speakers back on.

"That's cool." Reina remarked after Lacus finished. "How about you Cagalli? How's that coordinator and you doing?"

"U-Uh, good. Well, actually, I—I've been sorta getting annoyed that M—Meyrin has been hanging a—around him a lot." Cagalli stuttered then sighed sadly.

The girls all looked at Cagalli in pity and patted her back.

Athrun took a big gulp.

Kira turned his head towards Athrun and went into his overprotective brother mode.

Since he couldn't yell at him now, he just mouthed the words, "You better cheer her up…or else…"

Athrun quickly whispered, "I had no idea it bothered her!" Kira hit Athrun in the arm hard in annoyance that he still didn't understand Cagalli. This made the two of them fall against the bush they were hiding in and get terrible scratches all over. Their clothing had tears in it where the branches had scraped them..

"Ow!" Kira said as he wiped the blood off. Then he shot an angry glare at Athrun who jumped at this scary side of Kira.

"Oh my god what was that?!?!?" Mizuki screamed as she looked out the window at the rustling bush.

"It's ok. It's just the wind. I saw the tree by my window rustling too." Lacus calmly said.

Kira soon calmed down and listened in once more. Athrun checked his watch, _10:42 P.M._

Cagalli yawned and stretched her arms out. "Well, I'm tired. I'll be right back. I'm going to go brush my teeth." Mizuki and Reina followed her. Cagalli looked back in annoyance, _These two won't quit…_

Lacus stood up and grabbed a photo album. Athrun couldn't get at the right angle to see the name of it. "Come on, let's climb back up the tree." Kira said as he silently creeped over to its enormous trunk, followed by Athrun carrying the sound machine and the night vision binoculars.

They climbed up quickly hoping that Lacus wouldn't see them. Thankfully, she didn't…for now…

Once they got up to the branch they were sitting on earlier, they laid the sound machine on a thick, strong branch next to them. Kira put on his headphones and Athrun got out his binoculars.

Lacus held the photo album close to her. The title was, Kira and Lacus, but then she started crying. Lacus grabbed another picture, a picture of her family.

"Why is she crying?" Athrun solemnly asked. "I know now, I'm basically her only family. We're all technically her only family, because her dad died. She has no one else to depend on, to…trust." Kira said as he widened his eyes and hung his head in shame.

"Same with Cagalli, but she's more headstrong than Lacus and can go on by herself still." Athrun added. "Yeah." Kira said as he slowly inched off the branch to get down.

THUD! CRASH!

Athrun looked behind him. Kira wasn't there. He looked down, and fell off the branch too in a panic.

Lacus jolted and looked up towards the window.

Cagalli, Reina, and Mizuki sped down the stairs. Tears stained her soft face. "Lacus!!!!" Mizuki yelled. "Are you all right?" Reina asked as she paced around looking for a clue to tell her what happened. "What the hell happened?!?" Cagalli said as she helped Lacus up.

Lacus pointed her index finger shakily at the window from the sudden scare. They all ran out the door into the cold night atmosphere, with Cagalli helping Lacus come out. Mizuki covered her mouth in shock. Reina hid behind Mizuki fearing for Lacus and Cagalli. "Ca—Cagalli?" Reina asked with a quivering voice.

"Yeah Reina? I'm trying to help Lacus!" Cagalli said as she patted Lacus' back. "N—No. Look!" Mizuki said as she stood aloof from the scene.

Cagalli and Lacus walked over to where Mizuki and Reina were looking at. Athrun and Kira were sprawled over the cold, hard ground. They were moaning softly in pain. The two looked so tattered, from the rips and tears in their clothing, to the scratches hidden beneath those rips.

"What were they doing here?" Lacus asked with a look of worry on her face. "Knowing and even suspecting from their actions, they were eavesdropping on us…" Reina said as she stood aloof too with Mizuki. "But..why?" Lacus asked as she stood there confused.

Kira and Athrun managed to hear them. Kira slightly opened his eyes and saw Lacus looking disappointed and upset.

Lacus ran away into the house and cried. They heard Cagalli start crying and walk away into the distance. Reina and Mizuki went after Lacus to comfort her.

Then,

They both fainted.

The last thing they remembered was Reina and Mizuki taking them to the hospital.

Cagalli and Lacus were nowhere to be seen.


	3. Apologies, Apologies, Apologies

Sorry, I have to admit it's short. But what did I tell you? Short chaptered fic, so really it was just a threeshot!

Chapter 3 : Apologies, Apologies, Apologies

Kira slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head weakly to the side, he saw Athrun lying in the hospital bed next to him.

He struggled to get up. His arm was stuck in a sling, his head had white bandages wrapping around it. He had another strip of white bandages wrapped around his head holding a soft, gauze pad against his eye. His torso was covered in bandages too.

Athrun had no slings but his leg was injured and his torso was wrapped too. Kira suffered a worser fate.

He cringed, is this karma? He got off the bed and vigorously shook Athrun awake. He slowly opened his eyes and struggled up. As he got off the bed he asked, "Kira, I think we should…apologize to Lacus and the others…let's hurry to school."

Kira was scared, but anxious to see how the girls would react when they went to school. He nodded uneasily in agreement and noticed two of their school uniforms hanging on a clothing rack and their backpacks in the corner of the room. "Reina and Mizuki must've brought spare uniforms and our backpacks for us because they expected us at school." Kira said as he grabbed his shirt and pants off the rack and changed.

"Yeah…" Athrun drearily said as he grabbed his off the rack and changed into it.

Athrun grasped the crutches laying beside his bed. He limped over to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Um…Athrun? My arm's in a sling. Could you help me with my backpack?" Kira said as he tried reaching down for his backpack. "Sure." Athrun said as he grabbed it and fit the strap through Kira's good arm.

They slowly walked out of the hospital. Kira heaved a great sigh as he and Athrun walked to the park to get to school.

They could feel it, people staring at them head to toe. So this was the severity of their actions... They trudged along the path lowering their heads in shame. Kira looked up and saw Cagalli standing right in front of him glaring angrily. He took a peek behind her and saw Lacus sadly looking at him.

Suddenly the world and time sped up. Random voices in his head kept telling him strange things, it felt like his head was going to explode. But, right before he exploded…

"I'm…sorry!" He blurted out.

Lacus shockingly looked up. He walked towards her and held her hands together. "I'm sorry Lacus…sorry for eavesdropping and spying on your sleepover party. I'm sorry we ruined it…I ruined it."

Lacus felt sorry for the poor boy, for having to apologize for so much, for pouring his thoughts out so openly.

Kira looked towards Cagalli, who looked like she was about to erupt and go off on a yelling rant. "Believe me Cagalli, Athrun _didn't_ want to do this, I insisted. It's all my fault…I'm sorry. Please don't blame him. If you must yell, yell at me instead!" the pitiful boy pleaded.

Everyone was silent, and Cagalli had pulled back in amazed shock.

It was silent for a couple seconds…

Kira anxiously looked from Athrun, to Cagalli, to Lacus, to Reina, to Mizuki, to Athrun, and so on. When he was about to walk away from them, he froze like an icicle. Lacus had gone right up to him and kissed him. Bystanders suddenly turned their attention to the two of them. She pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"You're forgiven." Lacus sweetly, and so kindly whispered in his ear. He smiled in relief(in truth it was like an anvil had been lifted up off of him). The lovely two walked away to their lockers hand in hand.

Mizuki and Reina shrugged and followed close behind them. Athrun slowly turned his head to Cagalli, who looked fuming mad. His head sunk into his neck and he turned away. Athrun suddenly looked back. He saw Cagalli quickly run up to him and kiss him on the cheek, then she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. I wasn't too mad, at least you didn't want to do it. But when we get home…Kira's going to get it!!!" She laughed cutely.

Cagalli ran off to her locker. He chuckled, and sighed. She stopped and turned around, "Well..are you coming?!?" She yelled from across the park. Athrun looked up and smiled. He caught up to her eventually and they walked the rest of the way together to their lockers.

Lacus looked down as they walked to their lockers holding hands and smiled at Kira. "You know, actually, that was the best sleepover I ever had Kira. You made it interesting, well sure I was upset that you took the liberty to eavesdrop on us, but..." She gave a sly face. Kira looked shocked and stopped, as he had never seen Lacus look so mischievous.

"What did you actually hear?" She said as she raised one eyebrow.

Kira was surely taken aback by her question. He smiled as they continued walking. "Oh nothing..."


End file.
